


【DMC/V(U)D】MELT

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 触手包裹住了红色的恶魔猎人，而他的兄长，王座之上的魔王视乎缺失了什么东西
Relationships: Dante/Urizen (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 27





	【DMC/V(U)D】MELT

**Author's Note:**

> VD前提UD  
> pwp  
> 是官漫动的手！！！！

带着黏液的粗壮触手卷上了银发红衣恶魔猎人的腰，然后是胳膊，大腿。第一根，第二根，然后是第三根。  
坐在巨大枝桠王座上的黑色魔王，那是他的兄长，但是他似乎缺少了一些什么。Dante的脑子有一些混沌，在他被掀飞出去的时候，它似乎就被蒙上了一层厚重的，黑色的纱。  
卷在腰上那根触手留下白色的痕迹，它爬过恶魔猎人宽松的上衣下摆，那块黑色的布料皱在一起，露出之下结实的，饱满的，色泽温润的柔软胸脯。密布在触手上那些暗红的，凹凸不平的，吸盘一样的部分贴住恶魔猎人的乳头，像是隔着毛玻璃一样的战栗让Dante忍不住轻哼出声。  
这不过才刚开始。  
从魔王的背心延伸出来的，最为粗壮的那根触手沿着地板迅速游弋而来，它爬上恶魔猎人的大腿，挤进侧腰与裤子间的缝隙。一开始的部分并不算太粗，然而很快，恶魔猎人精致的小牛皮腰带再也负荷不住，发出清脆的声响轰然坠地。没有了布料的束缚，那根触手肆无忌惮地勒紧恶魔猎人的大腿根部，掰开挺翘后臀之间的那条缝，探进某个炽热的甬道中。  
恶魔猎人一瞬绷紧了趾尖，但他只能吐出一些毫无意义的，破碎的音节。更多的触手爬上他的身躯，扼住他的脖颈，环住他的囊袋，尖端的吸盘挑弄着他半昂起的阴茎。这时，塞在他后穴中那根最为粗大的触手疯狂地抽动起来，恶魔猎人双眼向上翻起，又一根触手堵住了那些凌乱的单音节，深入喉咙的异物感让汹涌的酸气冲出他的眼眶。  
恶魔猎人的四肢剧烈地痉挛了起来，某种液体从那被触手层层包裹的铃口中喷薄而出——那并不是精液，而是透明的前列腺液。他的四肢在触手的缝隙间无力地垂下，依然带着细碎而轻微的挛动。  
他昏了过去。  
而高坐在枝桠王座之上的魔王撑着扶手，用最粗的那根触手更为激烈地操弄恶魔猎人的后穴。他开始确信自己的确缺失了某种东西，而占有眼前的恶魔猎人会让他填补上那块空缺。他的半身，他血脉相连的孪生胞弟。魔王向后靠了一些，他的身躯肉眼可见地松弛起来。而恶魔猎人的小腹则一点一点鼓起，被触手中持续射出的精液填满。  
还不够。  
魔王叹息。  
这样还远远不足以落下他的子嗣。更多的精液撑起恶魔猎人的腹部，那实在是太多了，满盈到或许下一秒就会整个爆开。  
红色的魔力迅速流转起来，凝成盔甲一般的恶魔虚影。昏迷中的Dante眼皮跳动了几下，他的魔力或许即将把他唤醒。然而魔王却不为所动，这一形态更容易结出他的子嗣。他层层叠叠裹着已然成型的红色恶魔将他翻过身，露出恶魔更加挺翘的后臀线条，与虬结俊美的后背。魔王最为粗大的触手继续操弄恶魔的后穴，并且没有停止射精。红色恶魔张开的口中喷出红色的虚焰，他咆哮起来，胸口的裂纹爆出浓烈的红光，那红光很快沿着沟壑布满恶魔的全身。他像是一团燃烧的烈火，亦或骄阳，魔王隐在层层根桠中的双眼也不自觉地被灼烧，烙下刻进灵魂的鲜红印迹。

接下来只需要一个巢，一个绝对安全的，魔力充沛的巢。恶魔猎人恢复了人类的模样，他躺在魔王的手心里，变得充盈且温暖。  
魔王用意念驱动Qliphoth，在远离高处的树根搭出了巢，他把恶魔猎人遥遥放在圣母像的怀中，充沛的魔力立刻扩出一个“场”，一个安全且静谧，最适宜魔王子嗣着床的温床。  
魔王靠回枝桠盘结的王座，Qliphoth缓慢地触动他的意识，警告他仅是如此着床将会十分困难。魔王用手肘撑住下颌——准确地说是覆盖在下颌上那几根茎结。  
没关系，我可以等，我们有得是时间。他颇为餍足地想着。等到那颗凝满所有渴望的果实成熟，等他将那颗果实容纳为己有之时，他可以再次尝试，彼时他一定能完全补足自己丢失的部分。  
魔王放空思绪，他听见顺着Qliphoth输送魔力与鲜血的管道传来温暖有力的振动。  
扑通、扑通——  
那是他的半身，他血脉相连的孪生胞弟的心跳。  
而此刻，他们终成一体。

END


End file.
